


熟年夫夫的普通一晚

by luobosu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luobosu/pseuds/luobosu
Summary: 利维生日贺文，两位老夫老夫普通一晚的前戏w





	

**Author's Note:**

> 三十路夫夫的日常，互相调戏是情趣

这是一个普通的夜晚。

不过是两个相爱的人都想做了，于是准备好了事后清理的水盆毛巾，就一道坐到床边。

埃尔文低下头，以一个侵入者的姿态打响战火。

利维抬起头，张开双唇迎接这个侵入者。埃尔文的舌头滑过他的唇瓣和齿列，与利维的舌头纠缠起舞，依偎缠绵所交换的讯息远超言语所能表达。

比如，爱。

比如，欲望。

埃尔文狠狠地吸了一口利维，字面上的吸。这让利维浑身颤抖，自己觉得脱力但双臂和双腿只会把埃尔文缠得更紧而埃尔文也紧紧抱着他。潜意识里的竞争让利维也不甘示弱，回以一个激烈的吮吸，晕眩的同时却只想要更多。

不够。

仅仅气息还不够。

利维睁开眼睛，视线被两人身下的硬挺抓住。它们卖力地在布料和皮带的束缚下撑出两道贴合的弧线，宣告着利维和埃尔文都有些迫不及待的心情。

“利维。”

利维的目光自下而上扫过，不用闭上眼睛都能回忆起衬衫包覆起的健壮肉体……终于恋恋不舍地和埃尔文对上，在金色的睫毛和湛蓝的眸子里看到自己的倒影。

“埃尔文……”

恍惚间喊出对方的名字，并将手指插进他胸前皮带和衬衫的夹缝里，轻轻拉出一道缝隙再猛地放开。

啪。

埃尔文和自己都颤抖了一下。埃尔文也在玩同样的把戏，但部位该死的偏偏在利维的屁股。

这下真是冰河解冻。正如三月的春潮会以不可阻挡的势头挟卷着冰凌枝叶一道轰隆而下，被挑拨起来的恋人眼中那些麻烦的皮带和扣子也不值一提。利维口手并用着撕裂开那一层一层的包覆，直到视野被埃尔文史密斯健美而散发着热度的身体涨满，而胸口甚至还留着利维刚刚解开扣子时意外吮吸出的红印。

简直就像敲了个“利维专属”的章。

埃尔文·史密斯竟然，可以，属于我。

只属于我。

这个想法如同热水一般浸透利维全身，与同时被勾起的罪恶感一道温暖到近乎发烫。一点点渗入周身的毛孔，潜入血液，深入肌肉和骨骼……终于掀起巨浪。

利维一个挺身压得埃尔文后倒在床上，自己则爬上去坐定。低下头俯视埃尔文的感觉新鲜而更让人心跳不已的自然是那份征服感，利维俯下身去亲吻埃尔文的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇、喉结，越往下越带着些撕咬，牙齿在埃尔文的肌肤上摩擦，再用力一点就要刺破皮肤直达血管——埃尔文细密而金光灿灿的毛发染上血色却是利维最不想看的。现在这样被自己的唾液濡湿，闪着晶莹光泽的样子还不赖……或者干脆没入白浊的液体里，高出那层精液的皮肤就和其他被舔过的胸肌腹肌大腿根一道再印上几个“利维专属”的印章好了。

遵循这些令人兴奋的遐想，利维胡乱地在埃尔文身上流连，逡巡几次却总不到正题。是等急了呢，还是因为怀中人的动作压制失去主动权太久而不满了呢，这些都难以分清，结果却是显而易见的行动：

埃尔文终于从亲吻的深水里挣脱，解放的双臂一手向下探，紧紧握住利维已经蓄势待发的阴茎；一手绕过利维的背脊捏捏屁股还调戏了下之前皮带留在上面的红痕，赶在利维恼怒之前将指腹停在穴口周边，按、压……

戳。

“……混蛋。”利维倒吸一口气，咬着牙忍耐埃尔文粗大的指节。

即便做过很多次了，适应埃尔文还是有些困难。疼痛逼得利维眯起眼睛，薄了不少的视野里只剩下埃尔文那双也一样眯起来的眼睛。

这家伙……存心的吗？

扬起身子和胳膊，利维够到床头柜的抽屉打开，摸出润滑的精油来。

埃尔文的眼睛笑得更开心了。他抽出埋在利维体内的手指，伸手过来要接那瓶精油。

利维飞快地把精油换了手，紧紧捏住还将拳头搁在背后：

谁说这东西就是你用在我身上的？

埃尔文却也不阻止，笑盈盈的收回手臂，凑过来在利维耳边轻轻一句“我很期待”，就着枕头懒懒地靠在床头，一脸余裕，优哉游哉地等着坐享其成。

“你性格真差。”打开盖子倒出来，粘腻湿润的触感裹住利维的右手指尖，“……不过我也习惯了。”

“我还以为你会说喜欢呢。”埃尔文的句尾高高上翘，音质刻意调得跟蜜糖一样撩人，劣质的撒娇就跟挑衅没两样，简直欠揍，不，欠操！

利维带着湿淋淋的右手三根手指扑上去——

手臂绕过埃尔文厚实的背脊，却只能到埃尔文的腰窝再也下不了。骂一句可恶想着换一条进攻线路，却在抽出双臂的片刻被埃尔文抓住破绽，捏住手臂并凭借体型优势压制住。

利维明知故问埃尔文想干什么，然后不出所料地得到了一个吻，一个拥抱，和埃尔文捏着利维湿漉漉的手指探向那个入口的动作。手指进入小穴的瞬间利维浑身一颤，他能感觉到埃尔文的眼神里多了好几倍的欲念，而这欲念导致的行动也异常迅速而激烈。埃尔文开始亲吻利维的身体，用唇，用舌，用牙，甚至用下巴上的胡茬。他在利维的胸口肆意制造着殷红的印子，甚至尝试着同时用一只手去揉捏利维的两边乳头，屡战屡败，却又倔强地屡败屡战，投入的样子仿佛在玩什么游戏，甚至冷落了利维勤勤恳恳开拓自己身体深处的右手。

“喂，喂喂，”利维终于还是忍受不了埃尔文重玩乐轻情色的行径，挣扎身体以示抗议，“要玩胸去找女……”

埃尔文的游戏在此刻终于成功，而刚刚还放置着的另一只手突然也用力，让利维的手指一下子没到根部甚至还强塞进了埃尔文的一截指节。身体被强硬地掰开，指腹恰到好处，一阵快意猛地窜上利维脑门，让他刚刚还紧绷着的身体一下子瘫软下来，自然也没能抱怨到最后。  
“利维，”埃尔文的大手终于放过了利维的胸徐徐向下，接替的是已经巡游不下百次的唇齿，在舔咬中爆出一颗颗黏黏的字音，“利维……我要你。”

利维咽了咽口水，他知道自己从来就拿埃尔文没办法，这一次也一样。他循着埃尔文的视线向下，看到了两个人都已经站起来，紧紧倚靠着的老二。他任凭埃尔文的双手在他臀缝中磨蹭，然后配合着动作将自己的屁股抬起来，沉下腰身，正要坐下去让埃尔文进来，却又被叫停了。

这人性格实在太差！！

“利维，让我来。”还没等利维发火，埃尔文的亲吻就已经落到眼睑上，鼻梁上，嘴唇上。他湛蓝的眸子里有着最温柔的波浪：“利维，先闭上眼睛，我不说睁开，就别睁开。”

……性格是差……可自己就是那么喜欢。

利维闭上了眼。他感觉到埃尔文硕大的性器就在穴口旁边划着圈，又热，又硬，顶端还很光滑。利维甚至立刻回忆起了它的形状，它在体内抽动时的力度和频率，和在那些时候埃尔文和自己的肌肤相亲……他不由自主地往埃尔文靠近，闭着眼就用手去确认埃尔文的脸，尽力找准了那张自己最恨又最爱的嘴巴狠狠亲吻，暗示埃尔文快进来。

可对面并没有领情，反倒是越发和利维捉起迷藏。前一个吻可以在脸颊，下一个就跑到了肩头；刚刚还轻轻咬了下利维的耳廓，一下子又去招惹利维的下巴。而更让利维心烦意乱的还是身下的那些把戏——埃尔文的性器甚至离穴口更远了。它划过利维大腿内侧，沿着腹股沟往上，在利维小腹的肌肉沟壑之间划线。

利维明白了，埃尔文在等自己说出来。

这个性格恶劣的混蛋。

“埃尔文……”

“嗯？”

“进来。”说出来了之后那些尊严啊耻感啊都一下子飞去三墙之外，“快插进来！”

话音刚落，身下的空虚就一下填满。刺激之下利维下意识地要睁开眼睛，却又想起埃尔文的话于是改成了埋胸。

“睁开眼睛吧。”

迎接他的，是已经脸红到耳根，额上沾满汗水的埃尔文。利维抚上埃尔文的脸，真的和自己一样在烧：“你还挺能忍的。”

而在埃尔文的眼睛里，利维看到了和他表情一模一样的自己。

下一秒钟，他们迫切地把彼此嵌在一起，就好像未曾分开。

 

大做特做之后的清理时间……

利维：“你以前性格就挺差的，今天怎么了，唔，手抬起来点，怎么想到还用胳肢窝的……兴致更高了嘛。”

埃尔文：“因为那样你很可爱。”

利维：“……另一条胳膊！”

埃尔文：“不喜欢吗？”

利维：“……还不赖。”


End file.
